


The Devil and the Schoolgirl 魔鬼與女學生

by jls20011425



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Eggsy in panties, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Panty Kink, School Uniforms, Skirts, Spanking, Tears, devil costume, merlin is only mentioned, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 哈蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry緊緊攥著他的酒杯，小口小口輕抿，注視著房間另一端的Eggsy。準確來說，是看著工作派對上穿著萬聖節服裝的Eggsy。看著簡直是罪孽化身的Eggsy。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and the Schoolgirl 魔鬼與女學生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil and the Schoolgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119094) by [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica). 



> 授權：

　　Harry緊緊攥著他的酒杯，小口小口輕抿，注視著房間另一端的Eggsy。準確來說，是看著工作派對上穿著萬聖節服裝的Eggsy。看著簡直是罪孽化身的Eggsy。幾乎相襯，鑒於Harry本人正打扮成魔鬼本人，華麗赤紅的織錦馬甲、漆黑的蕾絲領結，配搭高領披風以及頭上一對犄角完成整個造型。或許這就是為什麼他凝望同時，突然充滿佔有慾與憤怒的情慾。

　　Harry知道如果他將一開始就懷抱的感情付諸行動會是錯之又錯。出於許多原因都錯得離譜，最重要的是兩人年齡差距，又或者Harry實則是Eggsy上司的事實，又或者Harry與Eggsy父親的關係。任何一個都足以成為不應牽涉其中的理由，即使Harry知道，確鑒無誤知道，Eggsy也想要他。

　　男孩缺乏城府，接收他所有熾熱目光卻無法回應簡直是毀滅性災難。但是，Eggsy這身打扮快要把Harry逼瘋了。坦白說，他懷疑Merlin是不是提示了Eggsy他性愛方面某些不太尋常的喜好。Merlin比Harry願意承認的聰明多了，總愛玩搞清楚誰喜歡什麼的遊戲，喜歡證明自己猜中答案勝過一切。多管閒事，插手干涉的混球。

　　於是Harry現在必須想出如何應對，但似乎沒有選擇，只有他難以控制的衝動。他 _需要_ Eggsy。出於基本的野獸本能需要他，Eggsy看上去無疑就是要被玷污弄髒的天真純潔人兒。他該死的穿了身 _女學生制服_ ，他媽的。Harry可以發誓他瞥見一眼雪白的女裝內褲，不是四角褲，不是三角褲，而是 _女裝內褲_ ，就在短短的格子裙下，這足以害他英年早逝。

　　Harry不得不在徹底暴露真我前離去。他走向辦公室，離派對的音樂與歡聲笑語愈來愈遠，直到他抵達他清涼安靜的辦公室好讓頭腦清醒一下，又或者做不到，迅速來個手活等自己好歹堅持到派對完結。

　　然而，正當Harry關上了門，門就被再次推開，Eggsy闖進他的辦公室。「知道什麼叫敲門嗎？」Harry斥責道，Eggsy只是抬頭向他露齒一笑，他的嘴唇閃著粉紅的光澤。

　　「你還好嗎，Harry？你的臉看上去有點，」Eggsy轉了轉眼珠對上Harry的目光，「紅。」

　　難以容忍、無法支撐，完全、徹底、絕對 _不能接受_ 。

　　Harry咆哮著雙手砰一聲捶到門上，撐在Eggsy頭的兩旁，快要碰上他的臉。「不，Eggsy，」Harry繃緊地道，「我不好。我覺得你應該在你身陷困境前離開。在我要了你，弄壞你，然後放著你不管讓你乞求更多之前。在我還能控制自己的時候，Eggsy。」

　　Harry看著Eggsy已經通紅的臉頰紅得更厲害了，他潤澤的雙唇微啟，迅速吸了口氣結巴道。「我不走。」他小聲道。

　　「你確定？」Harry問，手放上Eggsy下顎，拇指按著他的下巴，拉開他的下唇。Eggsy緩緩點頭，睜大了眼睛，他的脈搏在Harry指尖跳得飛快。

　　「很好。」Harry沙啞道，將嘴壓上Eggsy，強行用舌頭探進他雙唇，Eggsy仿佛融化在門前。神啊，他嚐起來就像龍舌蘭酒和草莓，聞上去就像蜜糖——甜美芳香，再沒有什麼能撼動Harry把他吃乾抹淨的慾望。

　　Harry伸手鎖上門，響亮的咔嚓一聲讓Eggsy嚇了一跳。他一隻手放上Eggsy胸膛——他戴著黑色領帶搭配雪白的女裝上衣。「你穿得就像個蕩婦，Eggsy。」Harry說，開始鬆開那條領帶。

　　「對。」Eggsy想得意一笑，卻在Harry一邊膝蓋抵進他赤裸的大腿之間時倒抽了一口氣。

　　「有什麼特別原因令你穿得像個蕩婦一樣嗎？」Harry問，扯下Eggsy頸上領帶，

　　「今……今天是萬聖節，Harry。」Eggsy說，一貫的自信不知去了哪裡。

　　「你確定不是為了吸引我注意？」

　　Eggsy臉更紅了，無法與Harry維持眼神接觸，幾乎局促不安。「哼，我就知道。」Harry說著雙唇貼上Eggsy耳朵。「頭枕上我辦公桌，手腕放在身後，分開你的雙腿。」這不是詢問，這是命令，Harry看著Eggsy哆嗦了一下，照著他的話做了。

　　天，漂亮得很。美麗絕倫。Eggsy彎下身，短裙滑上臀部，雪白的女裝內褲被完美的屁股撐開，在前方勃起周圍鼓起，白色襪子高至膝蓋，一雙閃亮的黑色皮鞋點亮了全身打扮。他看上去簡直是誘惑一詞的實體，而Harry生來就是為了褻瀆。

　　Harry花了點時間脫下披風，掛在椅背上，他欣賞著Eggsy的模樣，為了他的歡愉攤得大開。他解開袖口，將袖子捲至前臂，才走向Eggsy，用解下的領帶牢牢綁起Eggsy腰背的手腕。Harry不太肯定，但他想他聽見Eggsy嗚咽了。

　　「你真是喜歡賣弄風騷的女孩，Eggsy Unwin。」Harry陰沉道，雙手滑上Eggsy大腿外側。「我會弄哭你，然後待你出聲哀求才狠狠操你操到你好幾天都感受到我在你裡面。」

　　「求你了。」Eggsy說話聲很輕，幾近呼息。

　　「如果你要說話，Eggsy，那就大聲點讓我聽見。」

　　「求你了，Harry。」Eggsy大聲哀叫。「求你了，我想要。」

　　「嗯，不只穿得像個蕩婦，Eggsy？」Harry問，手指劃過覆蓋Eggsy臀部的繃緊布料。「你知道蕩婦會得到什麼嗎？」Harry頓了一秒，才舉起手迅速重重打了Eggsy臀瓣一下。「得到懲罰。」

　　Eggsy呻吟著將臉貼上桌子，雙腳轉換重心。Harry沉醉於手下Eggsy翹臀的觸感，又落下幾掌，看著內褲邊綠的肌膚變得粉紅。他無法自制。Harry把手伸到Eggsy格子裙下，將內褲一把扯到大腿，注意到前面濕了一大片。

　　「真頑皮。」Harry咂聲道，害Eggsy尖叫出聲——他又打了他的屁股，直至臀部變成討喜的鮮紅，毫無疑問痛得難受，但Eggsy乖乖承受。「好了。」Harry說，雙手揉過Eggsy灼熱的肌膚，用拇指分開了他。「我懷疑你仍未汲取教訓，但之後有的是時間。」他補充道，溫熱的呼息輕拂Eggsy皺起的粉色後穴。

　　Eggsy劇烈顫抖，嗚咽出聲，因為Harry只是讓他感受他的呼息，僅此而已，過了好一段時間，他濕潤的舌頭才滑過他的後穴。但他只給了他這麼多；一下舔舐，僅此而已。Harry想自私一點，深知自己其他時候都可以慷慨給予Eggsy快感、關注與讚美。但現在，一切都新鮮又刺激，而Eggsy早已準備好被他享用。

　　Harry解開Eggsy的手腕，把領帶丟在桌上。「跪下。」Harry說，退後一步讓Eggsy滑落桌子，跪在Harry腳下。Eggsy期待地抬頭仰望，他雙眼睜得大大的，臉頰潮紅，勃起撐起了短裙。「你不是很急切嗎。」

　　「唔、嗯嗯嗯。」Eggsy點頭，雙手放上Harry大腿，舔了舔唇。

　　「那就張嘴吧。」Harry說，伸手拉下褲鏈，掏出他粗大的陰莖，Eggsy乖乖為他張開了嘴。

　　Harry扶著陰莖底部推進Eggsy嘴中，另一隻手插進Eggsy頭髮裡。當Eggsy抓著他的褲子，雙眼緊閉，嘴巴被填滿，唇瓣也被撐開，他發出了一聲低哼。Harry呻吟出聲，他的陰莖頂到Eggsy喉嚨深處，但男孩沒有一下抽搐或者一絲抱怨。不可思議。

　　「天啊，非常好。」Harry道，聲音粗啞，繼續操進Eggsy熱切的小嘴，享受Eggsy發出愉悅的小小呻吟，以及唇邊滴落的口水。他的喉嚨被Harry的陰莖塞得滿滿的，Harry將他牢牢向下壓，直至淚水流下Eggsy的臉頰，他無聲懇求讓他呼吸。Harry准了，看著他急促喘氣唾液不斷滴下，他的嘴唇現在泛著唾液的水光而非潤澤了。然後他又頂了好幾次，盡情享受看見Eggsy睫毛掛著淚珠、眼淚從臉頰滑下的亢奮。

　　幾乎受不了，真的，但無論Harry有多想射在Eggsy喉嚨，他更想射在他體內。「嗯。」他哼著道，從Eggsy嘴中拔出，用拇指抹去他的淚水，「真漂亮。」

　　Harry又再扶了Eggsy起來，看著Eggsy大腿上的內褲滑到地上。Harry撿了起來，將它扔到桌上與領帶作伴。「再次為我彎下身好嗎？」Harry問，但其實難以稱之為詢問，Eggsy照做了，同時Harry翻遍抽屜，拿出一瓶潤滑油。

　　他又再站在Eggsy身後，緩緩覆上他，讓他的陰莖——仍然濕著口水——抵上他後庭的皺摺，在Eggsy耳邊低語。「你表現非常好，Eggsy。好到我會用手指打開你直至你乞求被我的陰莖填滿，如果你哀求得夠動聽，我甚至可能如你所願。」

　　Eggsy顫顫巍巍呻吟了一聲，他的臀部幾乎難以察覺地微微擺動，磨擦Harry的陰莖，聽見Eggsy在自己退後替手指塗上潤滑油時發出高亢、渴求的哀鳴，Harry笑了。Harry讓他等了好一陣子，看著他將臉貼上桌面，低低輕聲呻吟，顯然努力不要扭動身子。美麗得無法以言語形容。

　　Harry將黏滑的手指推進Eggsy皺起的後穴，一根手指粗暴滑進他體內。「Harry。」Eggsy呻吟著，在Harry在他裡面轉動手指並迅速加入第二根時扭動臀部。他的手指擴張又抽送，撐開Eggsy緊致的肌肉，讓他變得濕潤、放鬆、準備就緒。很快，Harry就探進第三根手指，在Eggsy內壁屈起，讓他哭叫出聲。

　　「Harry，」Eggsy再次呻吟道，「Harry，求你了。」

　　「噢，你得再加把勁才行。」Harry責備道，一隻手放上Eggsy腰背，穩著他，兩根手指直直擦過他的前列腺。Eggsy尖叫又哆嗦，大腿顫抖不已，Harry輕輕笑了，又再做了一次。

　　「求你了，」Eggsy喘息道。「噢、噢，求你了。」

　　「求什麼，Eggsy？告訴我你想要什麼。」

　　「想……想你操我。」Eggsy呻吟道。

　　「求我。」Harry說，手指又惡意推了進去。

　　Eggsy沙啞地呻吟，在桌上扭動。「求求你操我，Harry。求你了，我好想要，等了好久好久了。操。我需要你的陰莖插進我裡面，Harry。我需要你操我。求你了。」

　　「還不夠。」Harry堅持道，他的陰莖抽動，確信自己樂於聽著Eggsy乞求上幾個小時。

　　「Harry，」Eggsy抽泣著說，「求求你操我。天啊，我需要。我做夢都夢見你操我，Harry。我摸自己時都想著你的陰莖。想要，Harry，求你了。」

　　「嗯唔，好吧Eggsy。」Harry說，緩緩抽出手指，繞過桌子坐上辦公椅，用仍然黏滑的手指撫過他的陰莖。「過來拿吧。」

　　Eggsy呻吟著，顫抖著雙腿起來走過去爬上Harry大腿。Harry伸手拉過Eggsy印下一吻，舔進他嘴裡，另一隻手撫過Eggsy溫暖的背脊，去到短裙覆蓋的緊翹臀部。他滑了進去，分開Eggsy的臀瓣敦促他就位，Harry陰莖頂端對準Eggsy敞開的後穴。

　　Eggsy不需要任何鼓勵就緩緩坐上Harry的陰莖。他們同聲呻吟，Eggsy動了動直至在Harry大腿上坐平，張著嘴喘著氣凝望Harry。

　　「天啊，你真漂亮。」Harry說，雙手撫上Eggsy赤裸的大腿，沉醉於Eggsy終於裹住自己分身以及男孩陰莖硬著撐起短裙的光景。

　　「Harry，」Eggsy虛弱地呻吟，「太……太滿了。」

　　Harry抓著Eggsy的髖骨，挺進他裡面，直至Eggsy也開始動了，上下吞吐Harry的陰莖，擺動臀部，同時雙手放上Harry肩膀尋求支撐，抓著他的襯衫。神啊他看著棒極了，臉帶渴求雙唇微啟，陰莖在短裙下抽動，但他綁起來看上去甚至會更美。Harry從桌上拿過領帶和內褲，將後者丟到下方，同時握著Eggsy雙手，再次強行掰到他身後，牢牢綁起。

　　Eggsy呻吟著，努力繼續讓Harry的陰莖操著自己，卻無法抬起。Harry樂意效勞，穩穩扶著Eggsy，以迅速又發狠的衝刺插進他緊致熾熱的後穴，每下推進都讓Eggsy發出打嗝似的微弱呻吟。「就是這樣，Eggsy，感覺如何？」Harry低哼一聲問道。

　　「好、好，Harry。好棒。」他呻吟道。「操，我就、就快……」

　　「你敢。」Harry低吼道，掀起Eggsy的短裙好能看見他漏著前液的陰莖。

　　「但是Harry，」Eggsy哭叫道。

　　「我說『不』，Eggsy。」Harry堅定道，更用力插進Eggsy體內讓他嗚咽出聲。「我允許了你才能射。」

　　「是、是的，Harry。」Eggsy再次抽泣，Harry發出低哼。聽見Eggsy說是，看著他照著自己的話去做美妙得難以置信，這就意味Eggsy走運了，因為Harry堅持不了多久。

　　Harry抓著Eggsy被丟到一旁的雪白內褲，將薄薄的布料裹上Eggsy的陰莖，開始伴隨抽插套弄著他。「操、操。」Eggsy結結巴巴，在Harry握力下扭動。

　　「為我射出來吧，Eggsy。」Harry說，Eggsy喊了一聲抖了一下照做了，射在內褲上。須臾Harry就緊隨其後，將Eggsy牢牢按在大腿上濺滿他體內，呻吟出聲。感覺棒極了，隨著Eggsy後穴裹著他收縮跳動，他的陰莖抽搐了一次又一次。

　　「操。」Eggsy終於嘆了口氣。「噢操，哈利，棒呆了。」

　　「嗯哼。」Harry同意道，將Eggsy濕漉漉的內褲扔到地上，解開他的手腕。「那麼你仍然滿意自己留下來的決定嗎？」Harry問，如今完事了他突然為自己所作所為有點內疚。

　　「操，是的，Harry，」Eggsy微笑，「但，前提是這不是最後一次。」

　　「留著這條短裙，我就向你保證不是。」Harry答道，給了Eggsy嘴上綿長一吻。

　　「Merlin說你是個變態，Harry，」Eggsy貼著他的唇笑了，「你該慶幸我也是。」

　　Harry嘆了口氣，然後也對著Eggsy微笑了。「我還得請那混球喝東西，對不？」

　　「沒關係，Harry，我說過如果成事，我會給他買瓶我負擔得起最好的蘇格蘭威士忌。」Eggsy眨了眨眼，Harry忍不住笑了。Merlin的確是個多管閒事，插手干涉的混蛋，但Harry為此再高興不過了。


End file.
